Summary The Lipoprotein Metabolism Gordon Research Conference (GRC) is a premier meeting for dissemination of cutting-edge research results, relationship building, and the fostering of new ideas on important scientific issues related to lipid and lipoprotein metabolism. The 2020 Conference will uphold this long tradition of excellence and will be held in Waterville Valley, New Hampshire from June 7-12. The conference will focus on important new developments in lipid and lipoprotein metabolism, particularly in those areas that impact human health such as cardiovascular disease. Genetic studies, basic molecular and cell biological studies, animal and tissue engineering models of metabolism, and therapeutic studies in preclinical models and humans will be presented. There will also be a session on the ethical and societal implications of one-shot therapies for the prevention of cardiovascular disease. Nine integrated oral sessions are proposed. Overall, the goal of the Lipoprotein Metabolism GRC is to bring together a broad spectrum of scientists with a shared interest in understanding and applying knowledge of lipid metabolism to improve public health. The GRC will be preceded by the Lipoprotein Metabolism Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), an international forum for the presentation and discussion of cutting-edge research by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Aim 1. Presentation of cutting-edge, unpublished science. We hypothesize that by attracting the very best speakers available, greater scientific impact and knowledge transfer will be achieved. The line-up of confirmed speakers represents an impressive array of leading investigators spanning fields that do not have a regular mechanism to promote interdisciplinary exchange. Emphasis will be placed on the presentation of current, unpublished research, accompanied by thorough, complete, and open discussion. Aim 2. Broad participation of all attendees. We hypothesize that active participation in the scientific exchange process by all attendees will result in greater enrichment and value. Toward this end, we have scheduled time for all submitters of accepted abstracts to give oral presentations on their work. We have scheduled nine 10-minute presentations from outstanding abstracts presented by trainees. All other presenters will be able to give a 1-minute rapid-fire ?snapshots? of their abstracts. Four 2-hour late afternoon poster sessions have been included in the scientific program. The Lipoprotein Metabolism GRC and GRS are firmly committed to ensuring diversity among qualified scientific professionals and encouraging interaction among young investigators, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, and senior investigators. Social and recreational events are centered on group participation, and all meals are shared in a common dining facility, further increasing interaction potential. The GRC and GRS will provide a unique forum for scientists at all levels to enrich their knowledge base across disciplines, build interpersonal relations, and aspire to excellence.